Von Ryan's Express
| starring = Frank Sinatra Trevor Howard | music = Jerry Goldsmith | cinematography = William H. Daniels | editing = Dorothy Spencer | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = June 23, 1965 | runtime = 117 minutes | language = English | country = United States | budget = $5.76 millionSolomon, Aubrey. Twentieth Century Fox: A Corporate and Financial History (The Scarecrow Filmmakers Series). Lanham, Maryland: Scarecrow Press, 1989. . p254 | gross = $17,111,111 }} Von Ryan's Express is a World War II adventure film, released in 1965, about a group of Allied prisoners of war who conduct a daring escape by hijacking a freight train and fleeing through German-occupied Italy to Switzerland. It stars Frank Sinatra and Trevor Howard, and is based on the novel by David Westheimer. It was directed by Mark Robson. The film changes several aspects of the novel, most notably the ending, which is considerably more upbeat in the book. Financially, it became one of Frank Sinatra's most successful films. Plot Colonel Joseph Ryan is a USAAF pilot who is shot down over Italy. He is taken to a POW camp, run by the cruel Major Basilio Battaglia. Ryan insists that Battaglia salute him as a superior officer, which is reluctantly translated by the sympathetic second-in-command, Captain Vittorio Oriani. The camp is mainly populated by British prisoners. The previous Allied commanding officer, who was British, has recently died, due to being placed in the "sweat box" as punishment for hitting Battaglia with a stick. When Ryan arrives in camp, Major Eric Fincham is the senior British officer. Ryan, being senior, assumes command. Ryan, aware that the Allies are close to liberating Italy, reveals several of the prisoners' escape attempts, infuriating Fincham and the British soldiers. When Battaglia refuses to improve camp conditions, Ryan orders the prisoners to strip and burn their filthy clothes, forcing Battaglia to issue new ones. Battaglia throws Ryan into the sweat box as punishment. After hearing of the Italian surrender, the guards flee. The British promptly put Battaglia on trial as a war criminal, and allow Oriani to defend him. Battaglia portrays himself as a broken man who has repudiated fascism. Ryan orders him to not be executed, but instead, to be put in the sweat box. The men head out across the Italian countryside to freedom. Oriani moves forward in an attempt to contact Allied forces. In the morning, the Germans recapture the prisoners. Fincham thinks Oriani has betrayed them. When the POWs are put on a train, they find a severely battered Oriani in the prisoner carriage. They realise Battaglia betrayed them. The Germans shoot all the sick prisoners. Fincham blames Ryan for letting Battaglia live. The train travels to Rome, where a German officer, Major von Klemment, takes command. Ryan uses a metal bar to pry up the floorboards of the car. That night, when the train stops, Ryan, Fincham, and Lieutenant Orde sneak out from underneath the train and kill several of the guards, then free a carload of POWs, who help them kill the remaining guards. Ryan and Fincham capture von Klemment and his mistress, Gabriella. As the train moves out, another train follows. Von Klemment reveals that the second train is carrying German troops and is on the same schedule. Further, von Klemment is to receive orders at each railway station. A German-speaking Allied chaplain, Captain Costanzo, is enlisted to impersonate the German commander to ensure their passage through the next station in Florence. Through the documents received in Florence, they learn that both trains are headed towards Innsbruck, Austria. Through trickery, the prisoners switch their train onto a different line at Bologna. The troop train continues on toward Innsbruck. Von Klemment and Gabriella are kept bound and gagged, but Gabriella uses a shard of glass to sever their bonds. At a stop, von Klemment and Gabriella escape, killing Orde. Both are shot by Ryan. Meanwhile, Waffen-SS troops, led by Colonel Gortz, have discovered the ruse. The prisoners put the train on a siding, but discover that it leads to a German facility, which is subsequently bombed by Allied aircraft. The train races through, bombs exploding everywhere. Several cars catch fire, and several men are wounded. After they leave, the Italian engineer and Oriani disable the signals at one signal box, disabling the station's track displays and confusing the Germans. The prisoners then reroute the train to neutral Switzerland through manual switching. Gortz and his troops pursue them. As the Alps appear, the prisoner train is attacked by German aircraft. Rocket fire causes boulders to fall and destroy a section of track. The POWs replace the damaged rail as the SS race up from behind. Ryan, Fincham, and others hold off the Germans, but many are killed in the battle. The prisoner train moves out as the men run for the rear platform with the Germans in pursuit. Fincham makes it and reaches back for Ryan's outstretched hand, but Ryan is gunned down by Gortz just as the train crosses into Switzerland. Cast * Frank Sinatra as Col. Joseph L. Ryan * Trevor Howard as Maj. Eric Fincham * Raffaella Carrà as Gabriella * Brad Dexter as Sgt. Bostick * Sergio Fantoni as Capt. Oriani * John Leyton as Lt. Orde * Edward Mulhare as Capt. Costanzo * Wolfgang Preiss as Maj. von Klemment * James Brolin as Private Ames * John van Dreelen as Col. Gortz * Adolfo Celi as Maj. Bassilio Battaglia * Vito Scotti as Italian engineer * Richard Bakalyan as Cpl. Giannini * Michael Goodliffe as Capt. Stein * Michael St. Clair as Sgt. Dunbar * Ivan Triesault as Obergruppenfuhrer Wilhelm von Kleist Production Original novel The novel was published in 1963. The novelist David Westheimer had been a POW during World War II. He witnessed the bombing of Bolzano in 1943 from a box car.Books and Authors: Military Held a Culprit Projected Challenges Derring-Do Movie Book Reissued New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 20 Dec 1963: 27 The New York Times book reviewer said the novel "has everything for the screen but the camera directions."A Reader's Report By MARTIN LEVIN. New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 12 Jan 1964: BR24. Development The novel was a best seller and film rights were bought by 20th Century Fox for a reported $125,000.'Von Ryan's Express' Will Star Sinatra: Robson to Produce War Story; Taylor as 'Young Cassidy' Hopper, Hedda. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 16 Apr 1964: C8. The studio assigned Saul David to produce and Mark Robson to direct. Robson had intended to make The Centurians, but this was delayed when his chosen star, Anthony Quinn, was unavailable.Robson Will Drive Von Ryan's Express: 'Dice of God' to Get Shake; Image of Latins Challenged Scheuer, Philip K. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 12 Mar 1964: C11. Frank Sinatra had read the novel and wanted to buy the film rights himself; when he heard they had been lost to Fox, he offered his services for the lead role.Sinatra Swings Upward By PETER BART HOLLYWOOD.. New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 18 Apr 1965: X9. Von Ryan’s Express was a project keenly undertaken by 20th Century Fox, which was still financially reeling after the extravagance and critical bashing of Cleopatra. Fox, in a bid to prove that they were still able to make films on an epic scale, shot extensively on location in Europe and built a full-scale prison camp as opposed to shooting on a backlot. It was producer Saul David's first film for Fox. He followed it with Our Man Flint, Fantastic Voyage, and In Like Flint. Shooting Rumours of a personality clash between star Frank Sinatra, who was flown by helicopter to the set, and director Mark Robson were not enough to cause problems as the film was shot with relatively little trouble. However, Sinatra did insist that the ending of the film be altered, ending any chance of a sequel. Sinatra also insisted the film be shot in Panavision rather than Fox's CinemaScope. The film score was written by Jerry Goldsmith.Clemmensen, Christian. Jerry Goldsmith (1929-2004) tribute at Filmtracks.com. Retrieved 2011-04-14. Von Ryan's Express achieved verisimilitude using aircraft, trains and wheeled vehicles photographed on location along with the occasional model. The fighters alluded to as Messerschmitts were indeed Messerschmitt Bf 108s. A majority of the film was shot on location around Northern Italy in Cortina d'Ampezzo and Firenze Santa Maria Novella railway station in Florence. The railway sequence at the film's conclusion, however, was shot in the Caminito del Rey walkway in the limestone gorge of El Chorro and in the adjacent railway bridge, near Málaga in Andalucía, Spain.Travel Andalusia, Spainhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjcZGvytKaU&t=3m26s Interiors were completed at 20th Century Fox Studios in Los Angeles, California. The POW camp (Campo Concentramento Prigioneri di Guerra 202) was also built in the front lot of the Studios.Saul, David. The Industry. Times Books, 1981. . p103,158,159 Reception Critics liked Von Ryan's Express. Variety noted, "Mark Robson has made realistic use of the actual Italian setting of the David Westheimer novel in garmenting his action in hard-hitting direction and sharply drawn performances."Von Ryan's Express at Variety Frank Sinatra's daughter Nancy noted in her biography of her father that his performance fuelled speculation of another Academy Award nomination. Time Out London called the film a "ripping adventure" that was "directed with amused panache by Robson, and helped no end by a fine cast...",Von Ryan's Express at Time Out while the BBC's TV, film and radio listings magazine The Radio Times described it as "a rattlingly exciting Second World War escape adventure, with a well-cast Frank Sinatra..."Von Ryan's Express at The Radio Times The film grossed $17,111,111 ($ }} in -1}} consumer dollars) at the North American box office, equating to $7,700,000 ($ }} in -1}} consumer dollars) taken in box office rentals. Variety ranked Von Ryan’s Express as the 10th-highest-grossing film of 1965. Additionally, this was Sinatra’s highest grossing and biggest earning film of the decade. The film was nominated for a Best Sound Editing (Walter Rossi) Academy Award in 1966, while the Motion Picture Sound Editors also nominated the film for Best Sound Editing in a Feature Film. British Channel 4 ranked Von Ryan's Express number 89 on their list of 100 Greatest War Films, commenting, "A ripping yarn culminating in a wild train dash through Italy, with director Mark Robson cranking up the tension and releasing it with some excellent action set-pieces."100 Greatest War Films of all time It has a 91% fresh rating on Rotten Tomatoes. See also *List of American films of 1965 References External links * Information for the El Chorro gorge (where the train sequence was filmed) in English * * * Category:1965 films Category:1960s war films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:American war films Category:World War II prisoner of war films Category:Films about shot-down aviators Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films based on military novels Category:Films directed by Mark Robson Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films set in Italy Category:Rail transport films Category:Films scored by Jerry Goldsmith